


Punch

by Why_Do_We_Wonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Do_We_Wonder/pseuds/Why_Do_We_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Sam and Dean are relaxing in a bar whilst on a Vampire hunt, but the boys aren't giving you any attention. It's not until a familiar face starts to take an interest in you that Dean gets protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch

There was nothing more annoying than the loud obnoxious pounding of music in the small cramped space of a club. You sat at the bar alone silently sipping your beer while Dean was talking to Sam about a Vamp nest nearby that had been targeting young and attractive women. So it wasn't anything extra special. Staring into the bottom of your beer bottle you felt a warm hand grip you round the waste "Hello there" a whiskey filled voice grumbled "Looks like you could use another" he said as you looked up at a dark haired man well dressed in a suit - you looked over at the boys and they were too far in conversation to notice the stranger that had taken a shine to you "Hi" you said nervously as the bar tender handed you another beer "The names Crowley and you don't need to be so shy with me" he spoke giving you a smile "I'm [Y/N]" you'd heard the name Crowley from the boys, The King of Hell. Your eyes widened as you realised who this stranger was "I see you've heard of me then?" Crowley said rubbing his hand up and down your back, it gave you tingles because of how warm it was "Maybe once or twice in an Ossy Osborne song" you laughed, neither of the boys were giving you any attention so why the hell not? In the end he was a King. Crowley took you by the hand and gave it a small kiss "Shall we go somewhere a bit more peaceful than this pile of filth?" he proposed, you glanced back other at the boys and they were still deep in conversation, you looked back at Crowley and nodded. Helping you off the stool, Crowley put his entire hand around your waste leading you outside into the alley way. 

The night was cold and you shivered as the air hit you "So, you're The King of Hell?" you asked, folding your arms to keep yourself warm "The one and only" he replied "And you're with those two half wits?" he laughed pacing himself "Yup" you said awkwardly, the silence was unbearable "What do you want with me? Why are you here?" you finally asked, Crowley chuckled to himself and looked up to meet your eyes "To have a bit of fun" he spoke, walking closer to you "I dont think so you son of a bitch!" a shout came from behind as a fist hit Crowley directly in the back of the head - you moved to the side as he stumbled forward revealing who had struck him. It was Dean. He stood there cradling his bloody fist whispering all sorts of cruses under his breath "Dean? Did you follow me?" you asked, stepping back from the both of them "Well, I couldn't let you wander off with this creep" he answered pointing at Crowley, who was now on his feet brushing the dirt and blood off his suit "This cost over £2,000, you know that?" he said at Dean "Scram you little bitch or I swear I will exorcise you" Dean threatened him squaring up to the suited man "You can't exorcise me, you pigeon" Crowley laughed looking Dean in the eye, never hesitating to back down "Well, I can try" Dean replied blinking back his stupid comment before composing him self again "Back off Crowley, she's mine" he snapped before looking at you, you tried to hold in your smile. Crowley done as he was told and stepped back "As you say Squirrel...But I'll be back for you" he replied, gesturing to you before disappearing into thin air. "What he hell Dean?" you shouted, pushing Dean with both hands barely moving him from the spot "What do you mean 'what the hell?' I just saved your arse!" he replied, grabbing your wrists so you couldn't push him again. You tried to break his grip around your tiny wrists but you couldn't, he pulled you towards him and wrapped his arms around your body, keeping you safe in his arms - nuzzling your head into the cress between his arm and his chest you softly said "Did you really mean it when you said I'm yours?" closing your eyes, feeling safe in his embrace "Yeah, you're mine" he replied kissing you on the forehead under the night sky.


End file.
